


To See The Fall

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corruption, F/F, Family Drama, Probably Just Angst, Retelling of Lore, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Some stories are better left untold, some timelines better left unexplored - but this is just one of many.





	To See The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first "chapter" is really just a prologue, to test out the waters :) This is a project I have been working on for a while, so I wanted to showcase what I had planned.

Home.

No, this place was home no longer.

The once beautiful forests of Quel’thalas burned on this day. Where the scent of life and gentle spring once invaded the senses, only smoke and death remained.

Quel’thalas had fallen. They had failed, they had all failed.

Sylvanas stumbled through the Dead Scar, barely able to keep herself standing. Blood seeped down her armor, staining pristine blue and gold with dark crimson. It would not be long now before she bled out on this battlefield.

Scowling under her breath, Sylvanas fired another arrow into the encroaching waves of enemies. But they were an endless legion, tearing through each of her rangers and defenders like they were nothing. Her arrows would barely make a dent in their numbers.

The field around her was a scene of absolute carnage. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted her nostrils. The pounding of her own heart within her chest was loud enough to drown out the screams and wails of the dying. 

Everywhere she looked, the earth was nothing but a mess of viscera. Crushed skulls. Spilled blood and torn flesh, severed limbs. Her rangers, the countless foes who stood against them. All corpses now, or strewn to bits.

All forced to the same inevitable fate. 

She had heard the signal horn, the one calling their retreat back to Silvermoon. But she would not run, alone she knew she could not stop the wave of darkness.

Maybe though, just maybe, she could hold it back long enough for _someone _to get away.

“Sylvanas,” The voice came from upon the breeze.

She turned her eyes to the south. From where their enemy came, and where the scorching wind blew. It rushed through her and stung her fresh wounds. But she shrugged it off, her eyes locked upon the fully armored enemy.

Their leader, her own blood.

The knight rode a ghastly horse, comprised more of bone than of any living flesh. It pawed and stomped at the dead earth, snorting derisively as both mount and rider stared Sylvanas down.

One second, then two, and the knight made no move. Metal spikes jutted of their armor, and their eyes - which were glowing with an unholy blue light - looked right at her. No. They looked right through her. 

“Give me your worst.”

The rider lifted their weapon, a large glowing sword decorated with skulls and various runes. The horse beneath them let out an unnatural sound, echoing out like the keening howl of a wolf.

Then they charged.

Sylvanas strengthened her grip on her bow and drew back an arrow. Her eyes glued to the charging steed and the knight. The light glinted off of the blade’s edge, closing in to strike the final blow.

“T-traitor!” She screamed across the battlefield, loosing her arrow at a target that she knew she could not fell.

The rider rushed right by her, and Sylvanas was quick to duck beneath their swing. She scrambled for her daggers, casting aside her bow as she heard the horse making another turn towards her. There was time, time to strike, time to end this-

The blow came from her left, blindsiding her completely. The impossibly large blade from the knight’s sword swung down, cleaving through her side. Sylvanas gasped and stumbled to the earth, unable to even scream as she scrambled to put pressure on the wound.

It was deep, having cleaved clean through her chainmail and into her side. She felt the broken ribs from the force, she could feel the damage it had done and she knew nothing would save her now. No matter how much she tried to fight it.

Death had come.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the runeblade dripping with blood. Making splashes on the already-bloodied dirt beneath them. Everything went still, save for the encroaching knight. 

The smell of burnt air still lingered. She could smell it, death..._ Hell. _

Sylvanas lifted her gaze to stare upon a face once so familiar to her. One that had watched her throughout many years, who had watched her grow into the ranger she was. Now it was like she was staring at a stranger.

“T-traitor...you...w-will pay…” She snarled, dropping her head to spit blood onto the knight’s greaves.

Their jaw moved with a crack of bone. The voice that fled from their parted lips was the most chilling sound that Sylvanas had ever heard, she could never imagine such a sound - even in the worst nightmares.

“I did what no other had the strength to do.” 

There was no trace of anger in the rider’s eyes. No cruelty in their expression. It appeared almost as if they were sorry, regretful even. It reminded Sylvanas of the person trapped beneath all of that darkness, but she quickly shook it away. 

It was that sword, that _ cursed _blade. Frostmourne. There was no good left in their soul.

“One day, you will understand why I have done this. You will understand the salvation I have brought. One day, you will forgive me...”

Clawed fingertips came up to cup Sylvanas’ chin, biting into her skin. Darkness hugged the edges of her vision as she was forced to meet the knight’s gaze. It would be the final thing she ever saw, those glowing eyes and the face of somebody she used to know.

_ “Sister.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
